


Never Irritate Galaxia

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime drabble. Sailor Lead Crow smiled the minute lightning emerged from Sailor Galaxia's palm and knocked Sailor Iron Mouse down.





	Never Irritate Galaxia

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Sailor Lead Crow smiled the minute lightning emerged from Sailor Galaxia's palm and knocked Sailor Iron Mouse down.   
*You never found a true Star Seed, Iron Mouse* she thought. She remembered Sailor Galaxia always scowling. *Sailor Aluminum Siren and I will eventually replace you.* She remembered Sailor Aluminum Siren wishing to obtain food earlier. *I'm always calm.* 

After entering a small office, Sailor Lead Crow viewed Sailor Aluminum Siren standing near a desk. She sat by the desk and tried to relax. *I'm always calm.* She faced Sailor Aluminum Siren as the happy latter slurped noodles loudly. A scowl. ''SIREN!''

 

THE END


End file.
